scabattlerockfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Stevenyuko/Appointment Letter Far West Navy - Prinz Retter Der Meere
Appointment Letter Re: West E-Group Re: The Baronial Navy of the Far West Admiral Black Harry, We are pleased to accept Lord Otto Spilman into our Navy as Captain of the Prinz Retter der Meere. He has truly undergone great travails to reach our shores, and we have every faith that he and his crew, along with the other ships of the Navy, will secure our shores against the dreadful pirate scourge, and prevent the same misfortune from befalling any other ships in our waters. (Any, that is, except those of our enemies!) Thank you also for the gentle reminder that the seas around Golden Playne remain undefended. Although the Canton's nascent army is mighty, we do indeed need at least one ship to secure our Baronial and Canton waters from the dreadful pirates of the south. We will put this question before the populace of Golden Playne so that they might begin construction of an appropriate vessel. In service, Abe Akirakeiko, Palatine Baroness Ii Katsumori, Baron Original Message From: Howard Re: The Baronial Navy of the Far West My Lord Captain, I am hard pressed to recall a more terrifying tale. You are truly blessed to be among us this day. With your skill of survival an unique soul of having the strength of a warrior and heart of a poet, we would be honored by your service to the Navy. My Beloved Excellencies, I submit an recommend my Lord Captain Spilman for service in your Navy. His pure spirit coupled with his determination make him no only welcome...but very needed. This will secure 3 corners of your Barony. But humbly submit we need to secure Golden Playne soon. We await your your kind consideration. Yours In Service, Black Harry Admiral Baronial Navy of the Far West Sent from my iPhone On May 7, 2010, at 11:25 AM, "otto_spilman" wrote: My Letter of Request Unto Black Harry, Captain of the Aswang and Admiral of the Far West Navy, Greetings, I, Lord Otto Spilman write to you this day, with story of grave strife. My Warship, the Prinz Retter der Meere set sail many full moons ago, from a kingdom far from this place. I was a lone Spielmann, artisan and swordsmen sent to entertain the likes of the captain and Landsknecht Fahnlein aboard our mighty ship. The night turned grey and you couldn't see from brow to stern, our ship was separated from the fleet. 3 moons passed with little supplies, when we were struck at night by a band of pirate ships. A might battle took place that required I lay down my lute, and pull out my sword. All though we were able to fight of the attack, Our Captain was killed, and all were injured, save me. The small remainder of survivors sailed the mighty Prinz Retter der Meere for what seemed eternity. Hungry and parched we pushed forward, fighting off many attacks on our journeys. The tolls of previous battles were weighing heavy on the shoulders of the remaining men. The stench of infection of wounds filled the air. The sea became angry, thrashing our ship to and fro for 4 moons. Our sails were ripped to shreds by the breath of the gods and the injured men, too weak to hold on, were swallowed by the ravenous sea. I became the lone Captain and sailor to a ship with ripped sails, left to the whims of the sea. 2 moons passed when I saw land for the very first time. I ported my ship off the coast of what appeared to be a small island. All though months have passed since this ordeal, I have been commissioned by many nobles and have earned enough to make the needed repairs to the Prinz Retter der Meere. She is sea worthy once again. With no hopes to find home, I have declared the Barony known as the Far West as my new home. I have heard rumors of the start of a Far West Navy and as the self proclaimed Captain of the Prinz Retter der Meere, I Humbly offer myself and my ship to the service of Far West and The Admiral, Black Harry. I proven myself worthy in combat and hope that my prowlness and commitment to live, can further protect all that falls under the Barony of the Far West. With your approval, I give my oath as Captain, to acquire a ship and battle worthy crew, to promote the arts of the sword, and to protect the seas of the Far West. To Translate my ship name into your toungue, it would be "Prince Savior of Seas". Humbly yours, Otto Spilman Category:Blog posts Category:Appointment Letters